


nayana, a boy in luv

by 99izm



Category: Wanna One (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Fanboy! Jihoon, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-06
Updated: 2017-12-06
Packaged: 2019-02-11 09:42:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12932604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/99izm/pseuds/99izm
Summary: Jihoon discovers how dangerous washrooms are.





	nayana, a boy in luv

**Author's Note:**

  * For [slackeuse](https://archiveofourown.org/users/slackeuse/gifts).



> Um.
> 
> Welcome to taekookwink-land, where [slackeuse](archiveofourown.org/users/slackeuse/pseuds/slackeuse) and I will convert you all to taekookwinkism. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy.

Jihoon doesn't let anyone know, but the only reason why he started watching Haikyuu!! is because of BTS. 

A recurring motif of Haikyuu!! is toilets, of how the main character, Hinata Shoyou meets the Important People right in front of the washroom. It doesn’t matter if it’s after or before he uses the washroom—it’s  _ always  _ by the washroom. 

It's animation, and Jihoon knows it. It’s not  _ real,  _ and it's why he doesn't expect it to happen to him.

It's the MMAs in Korea, and it's been hours since the damn award show had started. Jihoon could feel the boredom seep through his veins, and he wanted nothing more than to be back in the comforts of the hotel room, hitting buttons on his gaming laptop. It's been days since he last was able to game properly, ever since they were whisked into the flurry of MAMA performances, and a part of his  _aches_ to game again.  He starts drinking water, lots of it, in hopes that it quenches his boredom, rather than his thirst.

It's also why he finds himself wanting to head to the bathroom after a while, and he nudges Jisung-hyung to tell him that he'd be off.

He's walking down the corridors of backstage, trying to find the washroom in an unfamiliar place when he hears the voices that he's only heard on TV, on his phone echo down the corridor.

"Oh my god," Taehyung whines. "I'm so tired. I want to sleep."

"It's only a few more hours to go," Jeongguk's voice replies.

Jihoon feels his heartbeat escalating, pumping faster in his veins. Fuck. He doesn't know what he's supposed to do, or what to expect. He turns around, wondering if he should head back but a familiar pressure reminds him that he actually  _ really _ needs to use the bathroom.

Fuck the water.

Fuck everything.

Jihoon's walking down the corridor, wondering if Taehyung and Jeongguk even knows him and he mentally braces himself to give polite, respectful bows while maintaining an even facade on his face.

He doesn't expect either of them to recognise him, even though Jeongguk's a SOPA alumni. He's just a tiny man in the large country called South Korea, after all. 

"Hello sunbaenims," He does bow when he sees them enter his line of vision.

"Oh! Aren't you the Jeojang Kid?" Jeongguk asks, after they exchange bows.

Jeojang Kid. Ugh. Jeojang, yes but also, Jeojang, no. 

"Um, yes," Jihoon nods, scratching at the back of his head.

"Nae maeum soge jeojang," Taehyung grins, while doing the same action and Jihoon wonders if this is how he's meant to die.

Jeongguk only laughs at Taehyung’s action, and does the same action and Jihoon finds himself wanting to bury his face into his palms, but it’s hard to do so when they are his seniors and he has respected and liked them for  _ so  _ long.

He lets out a whine that comes out even before he realises it. But when Jihoon does realise it, he feels the heat rushing to his face, reaching the tips of his ears, “Um. You heard  _ nothing _ .”

Jeongguk and Taehyung exchange a look, before they’re laughing and it’s Taehyung who extends his hand to ruffle Jihoon’s hair. Damn it. He’s so handsome. No wonder Jihoon liked him from the start. “You’re cute,” Taehyung merely says “I like you.”

Wow.

Wow, wow,  _ wow. _

How does Jihoon even expect himself to be breathing fine after that?

“Hyung, I think you broke him,” Jeongguk chuckles, nudging him at the sick.

It’s funny how his need to pee has dissipated so quickly, and the only thought that’s running through his head, is Taehyung’s deep  _ I like you _ . 

It’s one thing to admire someone, but it’s  _ another  _ thing for the person you’ve liked for so long to acknowledge you. Jihoon doesn’t ask for much, and he’s happy with just being able to share the same stage as BTS, and to be able to look at their performance in person. And it’s why he doesn’t quite know what to do when Taehyung’s being like this, and his heart is beating faster than he can think.

“Alright, Jeojang Kid,” Jeongguk says, and Jihoon tries not to focus on the way the sides of his eyes are crinkling up into a smile. He’s really fucking good looking in real life, damn it. “Taehyung-hyung’s just joking around with you.”

“But, you  _ are  _ cute,” Jeongguk grins, a hint of a tease bouncing in his voice. 

Jihoon takes a huge exhale, and he’s about to say something (anything, really) so that he doesn’t look like a bumbling idiot, when a staff calls for Jeongguk and Taehyung from afar. 

Taehyung straightens his shirt as they both make the notion to leave. “We’re looking forward to your performance later!”

Jihoon makes sure to bow again, "Thank you, sunbaenims" just as Jeongguk and Taehyung are moving away, past him and down the corridor, and they make sure to wave at him before they leave his line of vision.

When they are out of sight (but not out of mind), Jihoon presses a palm to his chest, as if it would help to still his heartbeat. It doesn't quite do the job, and Jihoon thinks that it's a memory that he'd capture in his mind and heart for the rest of his life.

Ah, yes.

The toilet.

That's what he was here for, after all.

 

—

When Jihoon goes back to the artist area, Jisung-hyung's the first one to point it out, "That was a long toilet break."

"Shut," Jihoon huffs, crossing his arms. He wants to lean back against his seat, but it's an awards ceremony where people are constantly watching him and he  _can't_. "I met Taehyung-sunbaenim and Jeongguk-sunbaenim backstage."

"Wow," Jisung-hyung's eyes widen and Jihoon can't help but feel a  _little_ smug at that, at being someone who was given the chance to interact with them privately, without the rest of the members around. "Please don't tell me you embarrassed yourself."

"Hyung, what do you take me as?" Jihoon groans, hitting Jisung-hyung softly on his arm. "They did jeojang in front of me."

"That's all you're going to be remembered for," Jisung-hyung teases. "Park Jeojang for the rest of your life."

Jihoon sighs. It isn't that  _bad_ but he would like to be remembered as Park Jihoon and not Jeojang Kid.

But later, as the awards show progress, he does a Fighting! sign to Jeongguk and he finds his heart skipping a beat when Jeongguk returns it. And he can't help the pride from swelling up within him, because  _hey, who else but_ him  _could do this?_

Jeojang is great, after all.


End file.
